bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me, and please sign your comments. Typing your message in all CAPS is considered shouting, and I will ignore and delete your message. If I am busy, then contact Jenny, or Scarly. Archives *1, 2 Ha Jealous? :) Jenny♬ (Talk♣) 21:02, March 30, 2011 (UTC) So, disscusion continued. It was you that voted for me? OMG, that is a total surprise to me, I thought you would have voted for someone else. I honestly thought you did hate me, and was trying to dictate to me for having my own opinions, which is what it has felt like to me. I was considering leaving the wiki, because with all this going on, and my life has had so many changes lately, that I don't want to come on here, and have arguments all the time. The wiki's supposed to be a relief from stress, not something that adds stress. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 22:45, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I might take a break from it, but I seem to always keep checking on it, so see if anything new has been posted or something. Like a involuntary action. I hope I can get back to writing fanfics again, but I've been write original works for my friends, so that's a good change. A lot have things have changed for me, what I told you on youtube that time, a lot has changed since then, which is a tad unnerving. I suppose, in a good way, but it's kinda scary for me. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 23:05, April 3, 2011 (UTC) LOL, saw the second part. I sort of see where you're coming from, a teeny bit. I was loling at the Jeff part, that is funny. Sorry to Jeff if he reads this, but yes, I am laughing. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 23:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) I cant see the rules Hi im new to this wiki and i was wondering if there is any very very important rules that i completely need to know thanksCeltic Jade11 00:07, April 7, 2011 (UTC) Celtic Jade11 I am actually! I'm feeling so much better, and ready to get writing again. I think that was exactly what I needed, was a nice break, to get back in a zen frame of mind. The whole fighting and stuff, and the stress, was just not good for anyone. So, I came to a total decision before I came back online, that in future, I will return back to the philosophy that I always used, no internet arguments. So, because of that, no matter how many times anyone tries to fish for one, they won't get it. So, what did I miss, while I was away? ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 09:50, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Is Dan a whole year older, I notice? (You still gramps to me... XP) If this has already done, then sorry for being so nonobservant. I think we've just about discussed the rules to death. Should we maybe put them up now, so new people can see them? ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 10:59, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :Year older cause it is my 28th today. :As for the rules, they are still being discussed. Dan the Man 1983 11:00, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Happy birthday! :D ::Ok, cool. I thought I'd ask, because I was going to recommend this wiki to someone, but with no rules up, that wouldn't be wise. Mostly because it looks like we have no rules, and the rules page doesn't link to the discussion. ♦[[User:Scarly|'Scarly']]♦ Graphics Gallery 11:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) : It's your birthday today? Well happy birthday, brother. Hua Xiong 16:26, April 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Happy birthday Dan--Sorry,--Mr. President haha. Anything else to cover with them rules? ﻿Soda﻿Cat 16:55, April 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Salaam Hua :) Yes it was my birthday yesterday, thank for birthday wishes all :) Dan the Man 1983 11:44, April 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Belated happy birthday. McJeff (talk this way)/ 17:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks Jeff :) Dan the Man 1983 18:18, April 24, 2011 (UTC) More KOA dramaz http://deathwish.wikia.com/index.php?title=User:Kingofawosmeness777&direction=prev&oldid=4008 SirLinkalot96 04:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :What bothers me with this is, he has blocked me, Jeff and Scarly for no reason when we have no edited there. I wonder how Wikia will feel hearing about that? Dan the Man 1983 15:02, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Wow... just... O.O ﻿Soda﻿Cat 15:16, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yep, I've seen people lose their bureaucrat rights for such. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:20, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::::So have I and guess what I am sending that to them later today. Dan the Man 1983 15:22, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Update I posted to Angela's talk page on Community Central. KOA immediately unblocked the three of us. McJeff (talk this way)/ 16:05, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I sent an email to Wikia about this around the same time you posted that. Dan the Man 1983 16:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Heard back from them yet? He posted on Angela's talk page after I did that "since I unblocked you you need to quit harassing me", but she hasn't actually been on wikia since it I posted. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah they emailed me other day. They said since he unblocked us, it is not a problem. Dan the Man 1983 17:39, April 28, 2011 (UTC) You're right. Tubac is the best rapper ever. Tupac and Biggie Smalls. Did you see Prince Williams wedding?? SirLinkalot96 02:02, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Ha, personally, I'm not a big rap fan, but, Tupac is real good. My brother taught me about it. The greatest rapper thing, I didn't write that, I actually found it on a video by EminemVEVO (When I'm Gone) in a comment and thought it was pretty neat. ﻿Soda﻿Cat 02:17, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :::No, I didn't watch his wedding. I am against everything the Royal Family stands for. Dan the Man 1983 04:06, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::They made us watch it for 20 minutes in school... ﻿Soda﻿Cat 15:19, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Meh, I liked it. It was the most watched television program in human history O_O SirLinkalot96 15:50, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: HaHa Listen, it's not my fault that my mom keeps on telling me stories of little girls getting snatched up and forced to have sex. That's why I always think of Rape, because she always reminds whenever I say ,"I don't need any parent to be following me around everywhere. I'm aged 14 and almost 6 feet tall. Never once was a guy trying to come up to me." Everything else, I'm not joking about. I am really, really dark... :) BullworthPinUpGirl 20:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Almost, it says on my profile that I'm 5ft. 9in. O_O That was really nice... I'm not done gwoing yet, I grow about 2-4 inches a year. ::Sure thing, put me to work :D ﻿Soda﻿Cat 01:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright I also think your alright despite your veiws as well. I'm glad to be back. Do you know why McJeff unblocked me though? Kingofawosmeness777 23:20, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Thanks. Kingofawosmeness777 23:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) That would be great. Kingofawosmeness777 23:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Kingofawosmeness777 00:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC)